mamabiifandomcom-20200214-history
Poster Project
]] The Poster Project is one of The Mob's current projects to enliven the school and generally lift school morale and happiness. Several posters have been put around the school and they have experienced varying levels of success. The group that puts up posters in the Poster Project is not a fixed group. Its members include Bruey, Barney, Connor, Liam Tullett and Tim Howe. As part of the Muck-up Day shenanigans, a whole series of humorous posters featuring teachers were released. They all featured puns on teachers names, and included photoshopped images made by Tullett and Rehfisch. Many of the posters were taken down the same day, though some remained for a while longer. One, based on Winnie the Pooh was kept on a teacher's door until they left the school at the end of 2017. The posters The posters put up in the Poster Project include: *'This looks like a job for Psyence': This poster hows a picture of the Pokémon Psyduck wearing a lab coat. This poster was stuck on the door of one of the Science Labs by Bruey. This poster was recently replaced from a black and white print to a laminated colour copy. *'Keep calm and blame it on the Year Sevens': These posters were all sadly graffiti-ed or taken down, despite most teachers finding them funny. It is rumored that the teachers put one of the posters up in the staff-room, but changed 'year sevens' to 'year eights'. *'Caution: Tearable Puns': These were posters with the previous warning, accompanied by lots of tearable puns. Four of these posters were put up around the school by a team consisting of Barney and Connor. These posters remained up for around a week and were the first to gain public attention. The puns on the posters included: **Atheism is a non-prophet organisation. **Every calendar's days are numbered. **A plateau is a high form of flattery. **Dijon vu: I've had this mustard before. **A backward poet writes inverse. *A series of Timspirational posters have also been put up, primarily by Liam Tullett and Tim Howe. They all have Tim's face in the middle of the poster with a message aimed to give Timspiration. The messages were: **'What would Tim do?' **'People say "Why?", Tim says "Why not?"' **'Do you need some Timspiration?' **'Never fear, Tim is here' **'You can kill a man, Tim is forever' *'Tired? Stressed? You'll feel better on piiiiiiss': These posters featured a picture of Ryan and the idea for the slogan was suggested by Barney in Homeroom. They were put up after school one day by Liam. Two of these posters were put up in one of the boy's toilets and they remained there for roughly a week before being taken down. *'Please do not put sticky tape on the window': These posters were put up in response to the fact that many Timspirational posters were taken down, with the reason being that they were stuck up with sticky tape. These posters were positioned around all remaining notices that had conveniently been ignored but were also held up by sticky tape. *'Time travelers club tomorrow, wasn't it fun!?!': Two of these posters were put up by Brad Davison. These posters did not stay up for a long period of time though they were recieved fairly well by the community. Timspiration which would later be used to create a WWTD T-shirt]]By far the most successful of all the posters is the Timspirational series. This is because many people, especially Stupid Year Sevens, come up to Tim Howe and ask awe-struck if he is the Tim from the poster campaign. This campaign has also enter the general school vocabulary. This is partly due to the fact it is normally written on most school white-boards, even in Japanese in the Japanese room. The phrases Timspiration and What would Tim do? have been used by many teachers around the school and was even used by Mr Acting Principal at a staff meeting. Sadly, the majority of the Timspirational posters were taken down. The official reason was that they were stuck up with sticky tape, an adhesive apparently not welcome on the school's glass surfaces. However this reasoning has lost some credibility because many other notices were left up, despite also being put up with the same apparently offensive material. In response to this, the 'Please do not put sticky tape on the window' posters were put up around these remaining posters in the hope that their adhesive would also be brought to justice. Luckily, one of the 'What would Tim do?' posters was put on a window by Tim on Liam's shoulders. It turns out that this was too far up the window for the teachers to reach and remained there until it was taken down by an teacher during the second week of Term 3. Second wave The second large of Timspirational posters were put up on 23 July 2013. In this wave, nine posters were put by by Tim and Michael. This included two being stuck up in the high window. Two had to be taken down the following Monday due to graffiti and excessive stabbing with pins. Category:Creations Category:Year 10 related pages Category:Operations